


The Novelty Will Never Wear Off

by Sazzy260



Category: NCIS
Genre: Growing Old Together, M/M, major character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazzy260/pseuds/Sazzy260
Summary: Gibbs and Tony do everything together, the novelty of that does not go amiss and it will never wear off.





	The Novelty Will Never Wear Off

**Author's Note:**

> So, I guess I'm feeling a little melancholy or something right now, I don't even really no where this one came from it just happened... I'm sorry in advanced, grab your tissues and read it, just don't hurt me afterwards... Someone may want to open a cuddle-corner afterwards, I don't know...

Tony had always thought the novelty of their relationship wouldn’t last past six months, maybe a year at the latest.  Never did Tony think that forty years later, they would still be married, that they would have two children together or that they would fulfill their promises to one another to ‘Always have each other’s sixes, til death do we part’.

 

Tony huffed out a final slow breath as he made his way down into the basement, staring at the mostly empty space, all except for Gibbs’ last and final project, a solid oak-wood casket; Tony didn’t hide the pain etched on his face, there was no point, he knew that eventually, the time would come that the casket would be put to use.  The novelty of _that_ , also wouldn’t wear off so easily.  Tony ran his hand over the smooth surface, then sighed as he climbed the stairs again and turned off the light.

 

Tony walked into his and Gibbs’ bedroom and laid down beside his husband of forty years “Do you think the novelty of our relationship will ever wear off?” Tony asked quietly, lying his head on Gibbs’ shoulder.

 

Gibbs opened his eyes slowly, his breathing was rough and punctuated by rough-sounding wheezes “Really?  Ask me that now, after forty years?” Gibbs asked, his words cutting off into a hacking cough.

 

Tony smiled and nodded, tears gathering in his still-so-expressive green eyes “It seemed like the perfect time to ask.” Tony said quietly as he lifted himself up slowly, pressing a tender kiss to the side of Gibbs’ face, right where a tear had started to track down the side “It’s okay, I’m right here… Got your six, boss.” Tony said quietly, having to reach up and wipe away his own tears.

 

Gibbs nodded and slowly let his eyes close, Tony looked up at the heart-rate monitor that sat next to Gibbs’ side of the bed, counting the seconds in his head.  It took two minutes and twelve seconds for the beeping to slow, and another twelve seconds for the beeping to stop altogether.  Tony looked down at Gibbs, the peaceful look on his face, the soft glow that his skin somehow always had, knowing his husband was finally no longer in pain and no longer suffering “I’ll love you forever, Jet.” Tony whispered as he laid his head down on Gibbs’ shoulder, letting the tears fall silently but fast, he couldn’t stop them even if he tried, and really he just didn’t want too, there was no point in hiding his weaknesses anymore.

 

* * *

 

Everyone stared, silence reigning over the room as Jimmy Palmer looked at his watch and his liver probe “Special Agent Gibbs died approximately eight hours and fifteen minutes ago, putting his time of death at 12:32 AM.” Jimmy said quietly, then looked at the second liver probe “and Director Gibbs died approximately eight hours and seven minutes ago, putting his time of death at 12:40 AM.” Jimmy added, just as quietly, as he stood from his half-crouched position next to the bed, turning towards Timothy McGee, Abby Sciuto, as well as JJ –Jethro Jackson – and Kate, Gibbs and Tony’s two adopted children.

 

Kate turned into her brother’s arms, burying her head against his broad chest and sobbing quietly; her hand clutching to his marine BDU jacket.  JJ held his sister tightly, tears slowly making their way down his own cheeks “Thank you… Jimmy.” JJ managed to say around the lump that had formed in his throat.

 

Abby clung to McGee, her head buried in his chest as well “They… they look so peaceful and happy…” Abby whispered, her eyes not leaving Gibbs and Tony’s body, even as Jimmy pulled the sheet on the bed up and over their lifeless forms.

 

Tim, Jimmy, and JJ all nodded their heads in agreement then turned with Abby and Kate, carefully guiding them out of the bedroom, “Dad left strict instructions for when this would happen…” JJ said as he released his sister, letting her sit in the recliner that had been in the house since long before either of them were born.

 

Jimmy and Tim both laughed softly “It doesn’t surprise me that Gibbs had this day planned out…” Tim said quietly, settling Abby on the couch where Tony always sat.

 

JJ nodded and pulled out a dusty old book from the bookshelf, he flipped through a few pages and smiled sadly “When we die, there will be a casket waiting for us, all you have to do is get it out and to our site.  Tony will want to wear his most expensive suit, it has been cleaned and is hanging in our closet, mine will be right next to his, cleaned and waiting as well.” JJ read from the book, having to take several deep breaths and clear his throat a few times for the words to come out right.

 

* * *

 

 

The novelty of Gibbs and Tony’s funeral were not lost on any of the attendee’s – their service photo’s on either side of the double-wide casket, one side open to display the two men – this was nothing like any of the other funeral’s the family of NCIS has attended in the past forty or so years.  They weren’t killed in the line of duty like Kate, or Dorneget, Vance or Mike Franks.  They didn’t die while doing anything heroic or anything remotely dangerous.  Their deaths were peaceful, easy and they did it together like they did everything else.

 

Tim stood at the podium, his hands holding onto the wood surface as he tried gathering his thoughts and calm himself down “Gibbs and Tony… There are so many things you could say about them… They were fierce, loyal, protective… Especially towards each other.  They had a commitment to their jobs that went far beyond the call of duty.  They were two people who you wanted to emulate, be who they were in every situation; Gibbs the strong and serious type, and Tony the goofball, but always managed to get the job done and have a joke for everything afterward.” Tim took a deep breath and released it slowly “They kissed each other before every mission, no matter how small it was or how big it was, because they never knew when the other would be taken, they wanted to show each other that they loved each other and understood the dangers of their job.  Once the mission was over though?  They shared a hug, and several more kisses, then we wouldn’t see either of them for hours… depending on if anyone got injured or not.” Tim smiled slightly, reaching up to wipe the tears away from his cheeks “For them to have passed in such peacefulness, together, it is not lost on us how well they knew each other.  They knew that their time was over and they were ready for it, together, as they did everything in their lives.  Gibbs and Tony raised two beautiful children together, they were proud of them and said so every day at work – You’d never go a day without seeing a new picture of JJ or Kate posted on Gibbs’ desk, or Tony just showing the pictures off on his phone… They loved their kids and would have done anything for them.” Tim let out another deep breath and looked up at all the friends and family together “We’ll always have your six, Gibbs and Tony.” Tim said loudly enough; the words ‘We’ll always have your six’ echoed through the small church.

 

Not a dry eye was in the building as several more people took to the podium once Tim got down; people talked about Gibbs, people talked about Tony, people talked about Gibbs and Tony together – they shared memories, some good and some not-so-good, they talked about Gibbs’ boat and how nobody, even to this day, knew how he got it out of the basement.  They talked about Tony’s movie collection and his wealth of knowledge and jokes that never ended.  The service went on for hours, well past a time that anyone could ever imagine; so many had so much good to say about the two men who had spent fifty years of their lives together.

 

After the words stopped and the people started filing out of the church, Jimmy, Tim, JJ, Kate, Abby and Tim’s two sons stood at the casket, looking in at the two men that had become such a great part of their lives.  Tony laid on one side of the casket, wearing the suit he wore to the wedding, and Gibbs was in his military dress uniform – also what he wore to the wedding.  Tony and Gibbs’ hands were sealed together at their sides, their other hand resting across their chests, platinum wedding bands proudly displayed for all to see.  “Are we ready?” Tim asked as he stood at the opened portion of the casket.

 

Everyone nodded their heads and watched as Tim closed the hatch on the casket, sealing it shut.  The seven then surrounded the casket and lifted it up as they carried it towards the gravesite where they would lower the two men into their final resting place, their eternity forever.

 

* * *

 

 

Gibbs and Tony sat on the cloud above their gravesite, hands linked together and a smile on their faces “So… Do you think the novelty of our relationship is going to wear off?” Gibbs asked, looking over at Tony with a sly grin on his face.

 

Tony huffed out a small laugh and shook his head slowly “Not for another fifty years or so maybe…” Tony said as he stood up with Gibbs, “We did good, Jethro… We did really good.” Tony said as he wrapped an arm around Gibbs’ waist, lying his head on his husband’s shoulder.

 

Gibbs nodded as he held onto Tony lightly “That’s because we did it together, we’ll always do everything together.” Gibbs said as he turned his head and kissed Tony’s forehead lightly “I'll always have your six, DiNozzo.” Gibbs added softly.

 

Tony nodded and smiled “And I’ll always have your six, boss.” Tony said as the two disappeared, heading back to their new home high in the sky.


End file.
